1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a luggage closure. More specifically, this invention relates to a closure in which the holding means extends for a considerable extent about the closure of the luggage so that the luggage is able to withstand considerable pressure without bursting open, and is highly resistant to unauthorized opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, it has been customary for luggage such as suitcases to be hinged at one side, and for the opposite side to be fitted with a pair of latches. These latches have often been of the loop-and-hook-type with toggle tightening means so that the suitcase may be packed, closed loosely and hooked, and then have its two halves drawn together by the latches as the toggle is manipulated.
Such closures of the prior art have focused the force holding the closure closed on the latches. A fully packed suitcase has, as a consequence in rough handling, burst its latches, spilling its contents. Additionally, from a security standpoint, it has been found relatively easy to break into a suitcase of the latch-type by placing a tool under the latch and prying it off.